1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor gas sensor.
2. Description of the Background Art
An FET moisture sensor is known from DE 100 36 178 A1. Here, the conductivity of the channel region is modulated by a Suspended Gate (SG). In addition, SGFET gas sensors are known from DE 42 39 319 C2, DE 10 2005 008 051 A, and EP 1 103 808 B1.
Moreover, additional mounting devices are known from DE 199 07 168 C1 (which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,191,489, and which is incorporated herein by reference), U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,589 A, U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,461 A, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,675 A.
A common characteristic of such MOS transistors with a control electrode spaced apart from the channel region by an air gap is that the control electrode and the semiconductor body generally are not implemented as a single piece. As a result, the control electrode must be connected to the associated transistor region by connecting components. Moreover, the control electrode has to be electrically connected.